Super Stuff
by Quiffin
Summary: When Admetus's favorite comic book store goes out of business, he buys enough costumes for all of the Tribe to enjoy. For half price, too! I do not own CATS the Musical.


**Super Stuff**

**When Admetus's favorite comic book store goes out of business, he buys enough costumes for all of the Tribe to enjoy. For half price, too!**

**Just a silly idea I had while I was staying up too late for my own good.**

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm home!" Admetus yelled dragging a large box behind him, into the clearing.

"Oh joy, everyone's favorite nerd is here." Tugger rolled his eyes, earning himself a smack in the chest from his girlfriend, Bombalurina.

"What's in the box, Ad?" Jemima asked quizzically from behind. She jumped ontop of it and sniffed at the flaps. "It smells like plastic and cheese curls."

"Well, if you'd get off, I could show you." He scolded. She leaped off and ran behind her mother's legs. Demeter inched up cautiously to the box as Admetus opened it. Peering inside, she reached in and grabbed something out. She held it in front of herself, her eyes wide.

"A Wonder Woman costume?" She asked aghast. Admetus nodded vigorously. "Cool, huh?"

"Well, uh-"

"What the heck is this, Batman?" Munkustrap said, lifting up a dark looking costume.

"Oh, no way!" Tugger said, joining the group. "If anyone is gets the Batman costume, it would be me!"

"Hardly. You aren't responsible enough to be Batman." Munkustrap argued.

"Are you kidding? I don't have to be responsible- he's a rich player that gets all the babes! You can be..." He rummaged throigh the bax, then pulled out a green an orange costume. " Aquaman!" Tugger scoffed.

"But Aquaman sucks!" Munk growled.

"Exactly."

"Oh my gosh- is this a Catwoman costume?" Bombalurina purred. She examined the green and purple dress. "From the golden age, right?"

Admetus blinked in surprise. "Well-uh, yeah. How did you know that?"

"Just 'cause I've got looks doesn't mean I don't have time for Batman."

"Oh, I'm definitely being Batman now." Tugger said, taking the costume from Munk's hands.

Jemima lifted up a small Robin costume. "Hey! This one looks like my size!"

Plato pouted and took the costume from her. "No way- Robin's a boy!"

"Here, Jemmie-" Admetus said, pulling out a Batgirl costume. "You can wear this!"

"No way!" Etcetera squealed, taking the costume from him. "If Tugger's Batman, _I'm_ gonna be Batgirl."

Admetus took the costume back. "No, Cettie. I already said Jemima could have it. Besides- you're too big for it anyways."

Cettie pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are these costumes even for?"

Admetus shrugged. "I dunno. They were half off at the comic book store 'cause it's closing."

"What if we wore them in our big group picture this year?" Jemima suggested.

"Yeah! Isn't that this week?" Misto said.

Admetus shrugged. "If you guys want to it could be cool."

"I'm down with that." Plato shrugged. There were murmurs of agreement through the crowd.

"Well- cool! I guess we will then!" Admetus smiled. Jemima squealed with excitement, and the some of the other Jellicles that had been watching from their seated position on the TSE-1 came down and started to dig around in the box.

"Everyone make sure you get a costume! Picture is next week!"

* * *

[A week later...]

"Cettie! Stop fidgeting!" Admetus yelled from behind the camera.

"But this costume is itchie!" She whined, scratching at her tummy. She had gotten a Harley Quinn outfit. She didn't even know who that was. She was sitting beside Pouncival, who was dressed as the Joker. Above them, Tugger as Batman and Bomba as Catwoman stood. She had her whip around his neck, with one hand draped over his shoulder, and his hands on her waste. Demeter and Munk, Wonder Woman and Aquaman, stood beside them, Munk still fuming that he had gotten stuck as Aquaman. Jemima and Plato giggled in their ninja poses, and beside them Cassandra as Poison Ivy draped over Alonzo, who was Two-Face. Misto dressed as Superman and had Victoria dressed like Lois Lane in an over-the-threashhold carry.

Admetus admired his work. Everything was perfect.

Once Etcetera stopped squirming, he held the camera up to take the picture. "Ready? Everyone say cheese!"

"CHEEZE!"


End file.
